Hedgehogs, Legocastles and Fortune Telling
by Ninilia
Summary: Mara would never thought that she will meet her boyfriend thanks to her non-existent social life . Nor that they will make such a perfect pair. DenRom with female!Romania and autistic!Denmark and Moldova
**Author's Note: I don't own Hetalia. The portrait of autistic people might not be accurate, apologies for that. And not every single trait of Denmark (which is shown here ) is because he's autistic.**

 **Also this isn't a crack-pairing, the countries do have relations, pretty friendly ones if you ask me.**

 **Lastly reviews are appreciated.**

 **Mara ~ fem!Romania**

 **Matthias ~ Denmark**

 **Nicu ~ Moldova**

 **Liz ~ Hungary**

 **Dimitar ~ Bulgaria**

 **Credit for Alexandra012 who helped me a lot in all stages of this story!**

* * *

Mara remembers clearly when she first heard about Matthias. It wasn't a big deal. Nicu just mentioned as a nice guy who always helps him with everything and has a ridiculous hedgehog hairstyle. Mara paid no attention to that, just pet Nicu's head and praised him for the cute drawing he made for her.

It was hard to live with an autistic brother, but she never really minded. She loved him to pieces, and was determined to help him. So, she offered her parents to escort Nicu to his afternoon activities. Which was basically therapy-kind-of-thing. But not a bad thing, which kids hated. Oh, no Nicu loved it. Well, for him it was nothing but drawing and playing with kids similar to him.

And even if Mara had to wait for hours outside of the hall, wasting all her social life away, it was worth it. Nicu's improvement and smile worthed the whole thing. And she could still chat with Liz and Dimitar. Well, mainly Dimitar, because she and Liz still couldn't get along.

But of course the other two had social life, so they weren't always available. So then she just sat there doing nothing. And these occasions became more frequent then they used to. Not if Mara complained, but it was rather heart wrenching to see her friends were too busy to care for her.

However one of these days she met Matthias Densen.

It was like usual day. Nicu was inside playing the others, and Mara was staring at the white wall decorated with drawings. They were cute, but after staring at them for years she knew exactly every single detail. Hmm... Maybe she should be a analyzer. Analyzing art pieces. It actually sounded good. Well, at least better than magician or fortune teller.

Suddenly a blond hair crown shifted in her vision. What was that hairstyle? It was like a... hedgehog? There was no way it was possible. It defined gravity! Maybe it was a sign of her that nature can be surpassed by humans. This guy probably used magic for styling his hair! Maybe if she asked what did he used!

"Hey!" he turned towards her. Mara was shocked. Mainly because after looking away from his hair, she realized this guy was hot! Like daaaaaaaamn! Secondary, this guy said something to her. Maybe he... Ah probably not. He was too hot to be single. He probably just got annoyed of being stared at.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice a bit shaking from fear of the upcoming embarrassment. But shockingly a guy smiled at her.

"Do you like lego?" What? He asked her if she liked lego? That was unexpected, for sure.

"Yes, I do" she answered reluctantly.

"Great!" he exclaimed, his smile growing wider. Then he grabbed her and started pulling her away. "Then help me!"

"What?" Now she was completely confused. She saw that the guy was dragging her to a half-finished lego tower. Quite impressive.

"So, I want to build the palace in Fredensborg! I won't stand any differences, okay?" he commanded then started to organize the lego bricks.

Mara had no other idea what she should begin with this situation, so she did what the guy told him. Although she had no idea how did this palace looked like, somehow the guy was satisfied with her work.

When they had to leave the guy looked at her and asked: "You'll be here on the next week too, right?"

"Yeah" she said.

"Great!" the guy flashed a huge smile at her. "We will meet then!" he said then waved goodbye, not even hearing Mara's confused shout: 'I don't even know who you're!'

"Hey Big Sis!" greeted her with a hug Nicu. Mara just smiled and hugged him back.

"Hello Nicu!" After she released, he slid his hands in Mara's and happily said goodbye to the others. Mara chuckled at this cute action, then both of them headed outside.

"Big Sis! What were you doing with Matthias" he asked.

"We built a lego palace" she said with a gentle smile on her face. So that's was the guy's name. She will make it sure she will have a proper introduction next time. If it will be such a thing.

A week later, they met again. This time Matthias was waiting for her and dragged her away immediately. Then seated her down next to the lego pile.

"Ready for going on?" he asked, while grabbing a brick.

"Yes" she answered confidently with a smirk on her face. Her first thing to do after her arrival to home was to check this palace they were building with memorizing every detail.

"That's great, uhm" he stuck, and Mara smirk grew wider

"Mara" she helped him out.

"Mara" he repeated with a nod. "A beautiful name" he noted, perfectly oblivious to how the Romanian flushed hearing that.

They continued to build the palace. For weeks, and every single week Matthias waited for her so he could dragged her away.

She didn't minded at all. They had pleasant conversations, which through she learned a lot about him. Like that he had a medium autism, but his parents realized it soon, so he was on the track of healing at the age of 3. She also learned that he's obsessed with axes, his hair, legos and furniture. And that he likes to watch horror movies.

Maybe that's why he was the first person who was interested in mythology and supernatural, not minding hearing a 30 minutes presentation from it. Like he cheered when she told the stories of her (rather unsuccessful) attempts to summon a demon. Or love spells (it was one of her worst ideas ever), or fortune telling. He even asked her to do one for him (this idea was instantly casted away temporarily).

Plus he was just as fond of Nicu as her, calling him the cutest person he had ever met. He was even willing to look pictures about him. Then he helped her select the best ones.

One day however an idea popped out of Mara's mind. She will get herself a boyfriend. An unique, amiable one, called Matthias Densen. She had a crush on him and she was 100% sure Matthias as well. Because unlike Matthias she could read the signs he sent her, not even knowing about it.

So when they were building the palace, which was almost done, she decided to launch her idea.

"Hey, Matthias!" she said, and the Dane looked up from the bricks.

"Yeah?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Would you like if I would predict the future?" she asked, trying to hide her smirk. Matthias stared at her, eyes glowing with excitement. He started nodding.

"Please! Do it! Do it!"

"Okay!" she smiled, and fished out the pack of cards she shoved in her pocket in the morning. "Get ready!"

She started to form random formations with the cards, meanwhile keeping an eye on the Dane, who was closely watching everything.

"Do you got something?" he asked.

"Yes! Ready?"

"Ready!"

She picked up a card, then looked at him. "In the near future, you'll kiss a girl."

The boy looked shocked. "Really? I'm not sure..." he looked away, blushing a little. How cute.

"I am!" she said and leaned forward. "And this near future is now!" Then she placed her lips on his. She didn't need to wait much, until Matthias kissed her back.

"Hey, you know what does this mean?" she asked, after the finished.

"What?" he asked.

"We're dating now!" she stated, with a smile on his face.

"That's so cool! So you1re now my girlfriend" he cheered with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep!" she laughed.


End file.
